


The Bringer of The Dawn

by emilia_taylor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, d&d are dumb, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_taylor/pseuds/emilia_taylor
Summary: Daenerys chooses a different path. One where she no longer focuses on the enemy in the south but rather the true enemy, the Night King and his army.





	The Bringer of The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sneak peak at what I think should have been the main focus of Season 8. This will be a Daenerys centric fic because I feel like D&D did not do her character justice AT ALL. This is what I would have liked the story of season eight to go. I will be adding my own elements and lore to it. More will be coming soon, I hope this turns into a monstrous beast of a story!

The cold winds blow in the lands that are always winter. With the winds comes something unnatural. Sharp cries that are otherworldly howl throughout, the winds carrying the haunting noises with them. A warning of what follows the distant sound. A king who is not a king. To most he and his walkers are just one of the many creatures people tell stories about, just a story they tell themselves.

The ground shudders as his undead army comes marching through the mountain pass, never stopping and seemingly infinite. Only few know of the reality that is coming for every living being. The world will have to unite in order to face this common enemy, but only one can truly defeat it.


End file.
